undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rugged Road/Episode 1
Love Night & Bright Lights is the pilot episode of The Rugged Road. Episode We see a tall blonde girl pinning her hair up into a bun, wearing a long, flowing, pastel pink dress which stops just to see the tips of her high heel shoes. She stares at herself in the mirror, applying a coat of lipstick and making sure she looks okay as loud footsteps are heard crashing up stairs. The bed room door opens and in stumbles a man with blonde hair. He slowly reveals a beer can from inside his tux jacket. "Corey! They're not going to let you in now!" The girl exclaims, grabbing the beer can and feels it's weight, finding out it's full and he was bluffing. Corey stands up straight and pulls her in for a hug. "Come on, Spencer. It's not like I would actually drink before getting in there." "Well that's what everyone does, Corey, I thought you where going to make me sneak you in the doors for a second." Spencer grumbled as Corey entangles his arm around Spencer's. "Wait!!" She exclaimed, pulling her arm from his grip and quickly moving towards her bed, grabbing the small silver bag that sat on the end and pulled it around her shoulder. "Ah yes, we could never have forgotten the bag!" "Shut up," She smirked, pulling out a small silver, flask filled with alcohol. "This is for later." Corey practically snorted at the gesture and interlocked their arms once more, they walked towards the stairs and as they adventured down a large man, holding a camera, came waddling out of the kitchen. "Oh, my precious girl!! Going to her last ever prom!!" He said, almost in tears as he clicked away at the camera. The girl's mother appeared behind him and held her own phone as she videoed the pair. "Can we go now?" Spencer asked impatiently and embarrassed. Corey just stood there, politely smiling as he nipped at Spencer's arm slightly with his index finger and thumb. She scowled even more as her parents caught all of this on camera. "Be good!" Her mother finally said, putting down her phone and pulling Spencer in for an abrupt hug. Corey began to walk towards the door as a large truck pulled up outside, honking it's horn loudly and longingly. Corey pulled back the semi-transparent, white curtains to see a tall man waving for him from the back of the pick up truck, a man and a woman sat in the front seats. "You have got to be kidding." Spencer muttered, joining Corey at the window as he opened the door, the man from the front jogging up the path towards the door. "Are you serious?" Corey asked him, he checked his watch and the boy rolled his eyes. "Come on, It's not that bad, just get in the back!" "We can't." Corey whispered harshly, pulling the boy closer and whispering in his ear, "I got us a limo." The boy swooned sarcastically, holding one hand to his chest and another to his forehead as he staggered back slightly. "Knock it off, Andy!" Corey growled, half playfully half seriously. Andrew stood back, holding his hands up defensively as he backed towards the car. "When are you ever going to get me nice things, man?! Come on. I'll treat you good." He mocked, opening the car door and getting inside. Corey rolled his eyes as Spencer finally made her way outside after having an over-emotional moment with her parents. Andrew stuck his thumb up at Corey as they drove down the road. ---- "What was that all about?!" The girl in the front asked Andrew. "That, my dear Penny, was Corey about to have the best night of his life in the bedroom." "Oh my god, shut up!" Penny giggled, looking behind her into the window to see the man in the back steadying himself, she smiled at him. "How are you doing, Seth?" "I could be better!" He yelled, not knowing how loud he had to speak for her to hear him, she giggled at him once more before turning back around to face the front. ---- "Where did they go?" Spencer asked Corey, rubbing her arm as she began to feel the chill of the night. "Don't worry." Corey smiled before a large, black limo came cruising down the road towards the house, Corey turned his head away from Spencer to look into the house to see Spencer's parents watching them from the stairs, notable excitement in their body language. "Don't worry, Mrs. Blair, I'll bring her home safely." He winked, wrapping his arm around Spencer and leading the over-whelmed girl to the car. ---- Seth, Andrew and Penny jumped out of the pick-up truck as it rolled into the school's parking lot. She clapped her hands excitedly as she saw the twinkling lights through the school's cafeteria windows. "You're very over excited." Andrew noted to Penny, who gave him a scrunched up joking look. "Trust you to park all the way at the back of the parking lot." "Oh come on, Penny, don't you enjoy the fresh air." He mocked, pulling at his jacket in a mocking way as she walked with nothing covering her arms. "Oh fuck you, Andy." She stuck her tongue out at him as she wrapped her arm around Seth's waist, tucking her arm inside his jacket in an effort to stay warm, "At least I have a proper gentleman to walk with me." She lay her head on his shoulder. Andrew pointed towards the distance, a large limo came rolling up towards the school. ---- "You didn't have to do this. We could have easily just taken a cab." Spencer said, for almost the one-hundredth time. Corey smiled, watching her glowing face search the limo with her eyes. "But... It is pretty neat." She admitted as the limo came to a stop, Corey looked out the window to see his three friends from earlier stalking towards them, Andrew notably acting like his heart was exploding with love at the sight of Corey. Corey and Spencer exited the limo at the same time and Spencer instantly went over to Penny, hugging her tightly. "You look amazing!!" Penny practically screamed, forcing Spencer to give her a twirl. "You look great yourself. Dark purple is a VERY, very good color on you." "You think?! Stop it, you're just being nice!" "Hey, at least you don't look as trashy as Sarah Parkins will tonight." "Oh god! Did you see her Instagram post?" As Spencer and Penny chatted, Corey went up to Andrew and Seth and punched Andrew in the side of the arm. "Hey fuck you man! I love you!" Andrew said, an angry look on his face. "Shut up, man" "No! I'm being sincere! I need to tell you all my feeling before I --" Seth grabbed Andrew, covering his mouth with his hand before shoving him towards the school's doors. "Y'all homophobes, I'll tell you that for a fact!!" "Shut up!" They enter the school, prepared for a long night of dancing. As soon as they enter, Spencer and Penny immediately spot the girl they where talking about, Sarah Parkins. She wore a large white dress, almost like a wedding dress. "Oh Sarah darling! I didn't know you got engaged!" Spencer yelled over to Sarah, waving at her. Sarah smiled widely, walking over to the two girls. "Well girls, hello there. I hope you all enjoy the dance." She smiles at them, eyeing them up and down. "Oh Sarah, you too. I hope nothing gets on your dress, it would be a right shame." Spencer whispers, almost threateningly. Sarah tuts, tilting her head and waving them off, heading back towards the hall where the party was happening, passing by Corey, Andrew and Seth who had watched Penny and Spencer. Penny locked arms with Seth and Spencer with Corey as they made their way towards the party and saw their whole class dancing. ---- "Ya know, once we go to college, you think we'll see each other often?" Spencer asked as they sat around a circular table, excluding Corey. It appeared late into the night as several beer cans and plastic cups lay trashed across the tables around them. "I'm going to college in Florida! Which is... Like... Forever away from here!!" Andrew said, screwing up his face in disgust at the thought of college. "It can't be that far." Penny reassured, checking her phone quickly before putting it back in her bag. "We should do something. One last thing before we all go off to college." Seth said, almost slurred as he drew patterns on the table with his finger. "A road trip!" Spencer suggested, rather enthusiastically. They all looked drunk, but this idea seemed to spark interest in them all. Corey came staggering over, holding three beer cars in his hands. "BOTTOMS UP!!" He yelled rather loudly, falling into his seat and giving the beer cans to Andrew and Seth as the music began playing louder. "Spencer!!!! This is my favorite song!! Dance with me!" Corey yelled again, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling her up, she let out a small squeak as he guided her towards the dance floor, where many people were already dancing. "Corey, I think you've had a bit too much to drink!" She loudly said over the music. His mouth twisted, blowing raspberries in a state of disagreeing. "No! Maybe It's YOU who has had a little bit too much to drink!!" He replied, dancing rather sporadically with her. "Maybe we should take him home." Penny suggested, nudging Andrew and pointing at how Corey grabbed Spencer and lifted her off the floor, allowing her legs to tangle around his waist as he jumped around. "You're probably right, but It looks like he's having fun. So let's leave him for now." Andrew replied, taking a swig of his beer and leaning his head in his spare hand. "Think they're going to still be together after they go to college?" Seth asks, watching the couple dance. "Probably. They're perfect for each other." Penny replied, slurring her words a little. "Yeah, but so are we!" Andrew leans over and puckers his lips towards Penny, Seth leans over the table, knocking several cans off of it and planting a large kiss on Andrew's lips. He let's out a scream, falling back and falling off his chair with a loud thump. Penny laughs madly, her face and Seth's going bright red with laughter as Andrew's flares up with embarrassment. Seth clinks his beer can with Penny's, who has taken Andrew's, and they both take a large swig. The song ends, Corey puts down Spencer and kisses her longingly on the lips. She pulls back and smiles at him. "Are you okay?!" She asks him, noticing his sweaty and red face. "I just want to dance" He whispers at her, wrapping his arms around her waist again. "What?!" "I JUST WANT TO DANCE!!" He replies, louder. The long, dance filled night ends. As the clock strikes midnight all the students are ushered out the hall. "I'll leave my car here until we come for graduation." Andrew says, locking hands with Seth. "I accept your love, Sethy." He whispers, blowing a kiss his way. Penny rolls her eyes at the boys. "I'll drive you down on Monday in my van, I'm sure my dad won't mind." "We can use your van for the road trip!!" Spencer brings the idea back up and Penny smiles at her. "I don't know if we can, but we can sure try!" Penny says while rubbing her eyes and yawning slightly. "Oh my GOD LOOK!!!!" Corey exclaims, pointing over to a bush where Sarah Parkins is leaning against a lamp post alongside her boyfriend, vomiting into the bushes. Spencer rolls her eyes, snapping her fingers in front of Corey to avert his eyes as her boyfriend, Ben, looks over rather aggressively at him. The five friends begin to split off, Penny leaves first and quietly tip toes into her father's house, shutting the door quickly and quietly behind her. Andrew and Seth split off next, being neighbors. Andrew blows a kiss towards Seth and he mockingly catches it and throws it aggressively back. Leaving Spencer and Corey walking home. "How did I do?" Corey asks, almost tripping over himself. "What do you mean?" She laughs, clutching his hand tighter so she can grab him when he inevitably falls. "Did I do good as the most romantic boyfriend?" "Of course." She answers as they stop at his house. "Come inside" He slyly says, grabbing her hands and beginning to slowly drag her into his house. "No, I need to get home!" She laughs, pulling away slightly but in the end she enters his house, he slowly but rather loudly shuts the door behind him. Spencer smiles silly at him as he approaches her and wraps his arms around her neck. Spencer wraps her arms around his waist as they begin to passionately kiss, leading into a make out as they fall on to the couch together, Spencer on top as they begin their long night of love. ---- =Credits= Austin Amelio as Corey Crawford Emily Kinney as Penny Fox Hayley Kiyoko as Spencer Blair Frank Dillane as Andrew Dunlop Tyler Blackburn as Seth Keane Adelaide Kane as Sarah Parkins Avan Jogia as Ben Griffin John Goodman as Jack Blair Eva Longoria as Sofeia Blair Trivia *First appearance of Corey Crawford *First appearance of Penny Fox *First appearance of Spencer Blair *First appearance of Andrew Dunlop *First appearance of Seth Keane *First appearance of Sarah Parkins *First appearance of Ben Griffin *First appearance of Jack Blair *First appearance of Sofeia Blair *Parts of this issue were inspired by the songs Crazy Stupid love by Cheryl & Can We Dance by The Vamps. Category:The Rugged Road Category:Episodes Category:The Rugged Road Episodes